Honestly
by saphirearella
Summary: Because honestly, it had hurt, when Ethan had made Benny go home just to be with Sarah. Slash Ethan/Benny Oneshot


I was supposed to be spending the night at Ethan's house today, but right now, I'm just sitting in my room, crying. I might be making a big deal out of it, but my body obviously thought different, because the tears were very real. I was a pathetic sight, laying on my bed, tears rolling down my face, feeling sorry for myself, but the truth of the matter was that, no matter what the intention ws, it had hurt, when Ethan made me go home because he would rather spend the night with Sarah, He had invited me over, and then, she showed up, bringing her brunette beauty and Ethan pushed me off the couch and whispered in my ear to go home.

_"Hey, Benny!" Ethan said happily as he opened the door to let his best friend in._

_"Hey, Ethan. I brought over a movie." Benny said, smiling._

_"Which one?"_

_"Jacuzzi Time Machine. You knew it was coming." They laughed and Ethan sat down on the couch while Benny inserted the disk, that he had treated for scratches to make sure it was enjoyed fully. Then, the doorbell rang, and Sarah entered._

_"Hey, Ethan. What movie are you watching?" And that was the way she worked, acknowledging everyone except for Benny, and insulting everyone but Benny._

_"Jacuzzi Time Machine. Benny brought it over. Nice of him, huh?" _

_"Cool. I like that movie. Mind if I sit?" And she skipped over any mention of Benny and sat next to Ethan, practically clinging to him, and that was when Ethan nudged Benny off the couch, and as Benny sat on the floor, surprised, he whispered._

_"Could you go home? I want to be alone with Sarah." _

That was when I didn't just go home, I ran, picking up my satchel and watching from my peripheral as Sarah's first surprised expression changed to pur happiness, as I tried to beat the clock and keep in every tear that threatened to spill out. I ignored my Grandma's unfinished question as I walked in and locked my bedroom door. My lips tasted like salt. I must have cried for an hour, before I fell asleep, my face puffy and wet.

I awoke to a knock on my door. I stretched and got up to unlock it and open the door.. When I did, I saw Ethan. Realizing with panic that my tears were still visible, as I had only slept for about 5 minutes, I quickly tried wiping them away and talking. I sniffled as you do when you're tyring to stop crying or you have a cold.

"Oh, uh, hey, Ethan. I wasn't expecting you, I mean earlier-" I said while wiping my eyes with my hands.

"Benny, it's- Were you crying?" As he said that, his expression softened.

"No, I wasn't.." I tried to look away, but his finger reached out and wiped away a single tear that I must have missed.

"Benny, don't lie, I can see you're tears. What made you sad?" I mumbled something that even I didn't understand. "What?"

"It's..really stupid and- I was being dramatic, I cry easily..." He took me by the shoulders, almost forceful at this point.

"Benny. Who. Made. You. Cry?"

"You." I was sure I whispered it, but the look on Ethan's face was enough to tell that it resonated.

"What did I do?" He asked, as his hand were still on my shoulders and he was cut off from saying anything else by a vision.

Ethan's P.O.V.

I didn't know what I could have done, and because I was still in physical contact with Benny, I had a vision.

_I watched as Benny smiled so widely as I let him in, then I watched as he inserted the DVD. He sat down, then Sarah came and sat next to me, I smiled and shoved Benny off the couch. He quickly picked up his satchel and ran home as tears spilled down his face. He went into his room, locked the door, and flopped on the bed, crying until he fell asleep. My heart almost broke, because I know his did. The vision ended._

I felt terrible. I had been such a jerk. I had made Benny cry, and I just completely pushed him off the couch, and I still watched the movie, even though it was _his_. I looked at Benny, who was looking down, and I was taken over by a feeling of needing to hold him. I moved my hands from his shoulders to around him and pulled him close.

"E-Ethan.." Benny said over my shoulder, clearly surprised.

"Benny, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't realize how mean I was. I didn't mean to make you cry.."

"It's alright..but how did things work out with Sarah?"

"Not so good. After the movie, Sarah started to get mad about how I always hang out with you and never her. "

"So..what did you say?"

"I said that you were my best friend and you always would be, and that I preferred hanging out with you." I could tell Benny was smiling. I held him tighter, and then he pulled out of the hug. He kissed me lightly on the lips and said:

"You're my best friend, too, Ethan." In a whispery voice.


End file.
